


And Oh To Be Remembered

by uswntaddicted



Category: Wonder Woman (2017), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: AU Mostly, Reincarnation, justice league - Freeform, steve trevor the teacher wtf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2018-11-17 12:19:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11275203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uswntaddicted/pseuds/uswntaddicted
Summary: But now, centuries old and married to a mysteriously charming man with a bat costume, raising a child together in this new, bustling world, Diana remembers nothing, nothing at all, of Steve Trevor.Except that it hurt. She remembers that it hurt. She supposes that she always will.*or the one where Zeus erases Diana's memory of Steve only to bring him back to life in the form of her daughter's school teacher*





	1. Prologue

It hurt.  
Diana remembers that it hurt.

The fire, and the explosions, and the screams coming from her estranged brother Ares to _take them all, Diana._

It _hurt._

The three men that she'd grown to know as companions in just a few long days, huddled together, taking what they thought to be their last breaths. The man that she'd grown to love, to cherish, to admire in _just a few long days_ flying off in an airplane. An airplane blown to bits and pieces as Diana lay trapped to the ground wrapped in iron, unable to save the man of her dreams. Unable to give them more time together. Because that was all that they needed. _More time._

Diana remembers that it _hurt._

And hurt, though common and free those four letters were, was something unfamiliar to the Themysciran princess. Growing up on an island flourished with Amazonian women of incredible strength and wisdom, pain was a perplexing thing. She wasn't used to the way it tore at her core, like a fire dying out inside her. Or the way that it made her scream so loud that Diana swore the sound couldn't have been coming from her. _Anywhere but her._

And god, in the nights that followed that terrifying war, where Diana lay in the guest room of Etta Candy's small cottage home, crying, whaling, and doing _anything_ but sleeping, Diana came to know that pain felt a lot like love. Only, one was still there and the other wasn't.

_This is what war brought_ , Diana thought, fiddling with the brown wristwatch left to her by her lover. War brought pain, and suffering, and tears, and downright agony. Yet, humanity chose to bring war to itself. _How could they allow themselves to feel like this?_

If it were up to Diana, Princess of Themyscira, daughter of Hippolyta, she would never feel this way again. Never allow herself to hurt this way again.

So when her father paid her a visit (Diana wasn't even too sure that she should call him that, being that the man standing before her was Zeus, God of the god damn Olympians) and told her that for once in their lives he'd like to do good by her, to repay her for defeating his wayward son, that is all Diana could ask for.

“Just make it stop,” she asked, outright begged of the glowing man before her, a face full of tears and a heart full of grief. “Please, just _make me forget_.”

And so he did.

And Diana remembered nothing more of Steve Trevor. Not how she'd plucked him from the ocean and swam him to the shore of her home, saving his life. Not of their night in Veld, dancing under the snow and falling in love in a dimlit room. Not how he'd taught her about clothing, and about people, and about love. No, definitely not about _love_.

She remembered feeling it though. Diana remembered feeling a love so strong that she defeated Ares in a single blow. So strong that instead of showing her who she is, it rather showed her who she could be. That much, Diana remembered.

And of the boys in the photo, black and white and withering away at the edges, she remembers them to this day. Sameer, Charlie, and Chief. She remembers them every day with a glowing smile on her face, and how they'd ended the war together. How they'd laughed and how they'd cheered upon seeing the faces of those they'd helped to save. Diana remembers those boys.

But now, centuries old and married to a mysteriously charming man with a bat costume, raising a child together in this new, bustling world, Diana remembers nothing, nothing at all, of Steve Trevor.

Except that it hurt. She remembers that it hurt. She supposes that she always will.


	2. Tears and First Drop Offs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it's taken so long for me to update! I'm just starting my freshman year of college, and the only thing I've really been able to write is lab reports. Thanks so much for the feedback so far! I'm excited to start this story back up with you guys :)  
> \---

It really isn’t supposed to be this hard. Not after she’s defeated the literal god of war. Not after she’s saved the entire world from Doomsday. Not after Darkseid. No, it shouldn't be this hard. She should be able to handle this. After facing some of the most soulless creatures that this world has ever known, she should _for sure_ be able to face leaving her kid on her first day of preschool. Right?

              Though, just because she _should_ doesn’t mean that she _is_.

              No, as Diana hides her face in Bruce’s shoulder, fighting away the tears that she absolutely _will not_ let drop in front of her teammates, she most definitely _is not._

“You’re over exaggerating honey,” her husband whispers in her hear as they watch their baby girl run off to the playground with her new friends.

 _New friends._ The phrase welcomes a tug at her heart, out of both happiness that her daughter is finally being introduced to people that aren’t related to the team and their kids, and sadness because her daughter is growing up. Her baby girl is growing up.

“Diana, you do know she’ll be back in six hours tops, right?” she hears Clark ask as he and Lois make their way towards the couple, just having signed their own sons Joseph and John into kindergarten.

“ _Six hours._ A lot can happen in six hours, _Clark_ ,” Diana snaps, moving her head from Bruce’s chest to face her teammate and his wife. “She could get bullied. She could get sick. Things happen, Clark. This world is full of _things happening_ , Clark. How am I sup-”

“What Clark means to say,” Lois cuts her off with a soft smile, slightly shoving her speechless husband for good measure, “is that in just six hours she’ll be home to tell you all about her first day of school and about all of the new friends that she’s made.”

Clark clears his throat, wrapping an arm around his ginger wife. “That’s, uh, that’s exactly what I meant.”

“Plus,” Barry interjects (and Diana’s not all too sure where he’s even come from. The last she’d seen, he and Victor were making sand castles with the kids on the playground). “If I do recall correctly, which I’m quite sure that I do, it was Clark who was hiding his face in Lois’ shoulders just last year when we came to watch you two drop off John and Joseph.”

\---

Things at the round table are quite calm today. Barry and Clark play a card game of speed- which Barry argues is a lot more about quick thinking than it is about quick moving. Arthur and Victor argue over who should go take down the cyber criminals that have set base under the Gotham Harbor- _Arthur says that he should because it’s under the harbor and he can control water for gosh sake. Victor argues that because a huge portion of him_ is _cyber, he’s best for the job._ Diana checks that her phone isn’t on silent every ten minutes, just in case Emilia’s teacher needs to get in touch with her for some reason. Bruce tries to take the device away from her, but upon receiving an icy glare, goes back to reading his paper.

Since the news broke out a year ago of Lex Luthor’s escape from prison, the team has done all that they can to prepare themselves for whatever it is that he’s for sure planning. Though, after months of preparing and receiving no signs of attack, the six of them are left waiting like sitting ducks, entertaining themselves and taking care of smaller issues until the real threat attacks.

“Actually,” Diana says to Bruce over her bowl of spaghetti during their lunch break (or at least, there isn’t much to do today and in order for Diana to stop herself from worrying about Emilia, she decides to go on her lunch break). “I think it’s quite unprofessional that teachers here don’t give the parents hourly updates on their children. Or at least allow us to drop in whenever we want to. As her mother, I think that it is my right to just walk in and check on her whenever I want to. Back in Themyscira, my mom was always allowed to watch all of my training sessions.”

“It’s a good thing you’re in America and not Themyscira then, or we’d never be able to keep you at the round table,” Bruce chuckles as he steals her fork and takes a bite of her spaghetti. He has his own plate in front of him, but Diana knows that this is the kind of thing he does to mock her opinion of man being _greedy_. She kicks him beneath the table, but wears a smile on her face nonetheless.

“How are you not worried at all?” Diana curiously asks him, her chin resting on her hand. “We see the bad in this world every day. We _fight_ it every day. With Lex on the loose, how are you not worried at all about the safety of our daughter?”

Bruce puts his fork down, noticing what his wife’s real worries are. “And that’s just it, honey. That’s how I know she’ll be fine. Because there are people like us out there _fighting_ the bad. The school security. Her teacher. _Us._ ”

Diana nods, feeling some tension release from her shoulders at Bruce’s words. He’s right. She shouldn’t worry so much about the bad in this world getting to her daughter when there is so much good.

But just because she shouldn’t, that doesn’t mean she _won’t_.

“You’re right. I’m a lot more at ease about the school’s security since you got Wayne Enterprise to install a higher security system,” Diana tells him. She goes back to eating her spaghetti before dropping her fork back into her bowl once more. “But what about her teacher? We don’t even know him. Where he comes from. How do we know _he’s_ safe with our daughter?”

Bruce chuckles. “Diana, did you really think I’d let our daughter be under anyone’s care without doing a background check first? Steve Trevor’s clean. He’s a young army veteran who served good time for our country. He seems like a good guy.”

“ _Steve Trevor’s clean,_ ” Diana mocks him with a teasing eye roll before stealing some of his spaghetti when he just stares at her.

\---

              Diana’s practically bouncing in her seat when it’s time to pick up Emilia from school. She’s been given the task of picking up the rest of the team’s kids, too, as Clark had to fly to Mexico, Lois had to work overtime, and Bruce had to take care of some business at Wayne Enterprise.

              She’d really like it if Bruce could join her in picking up their baby girl from school for the first time, but he has commitments to his job and she understands that. She understands, but that doesn’t mean it sucks any less when she has to stand outside alone in a crowd of preschool parents waiting to see their kids together.

              “Mommy!” Diana hears her before she sees her, and perhaps feels her too, as her little girl wraps her arms around her lags. Diana’s heart swells in her chest.

              She’s accomplished many things in life, but Emilia is by far her top accomplishment. She is her pride and joy.

              Diana kneels down and picks up the small brunette (at least, she’s small to Diana. Emilia is quite tall for her age, many parents often note).

              “Baby girl,” Diana exclaims, maybe all too loudly, as she receives a few smiles from the mothers around her. She plants a kiss on her daughter’s cheek, and grins when her Emilia grabs her face and does the same. “Mommy missed you today, Emilia. How was your first day?”

              “Was okay,” Emilia says, her smile a bit less radiant than Diana had been expecting when talking about her first day of school. “Missed you. And daddy. Where’s daddy?”

              “He’s at work, hun. But he’ll be home in a bit, and then you can tell him all about your first day of school. How’s that sound?”

              Emilia nods and brings two thumbs up to her grinning face as the two of them make their way to Diana’s Mercedes. “It sounds bingo!”

              Diana laughs as she buckles Emilia into her seatbelt. Bingo is Emilia’s newest go-to word to describe anything that makes her happy. “Bingo!”

              “Now while we wait for the rest of the kids to get out of school,” Diana says to her daughter as she situates herself into the car. “Mommy wants all of the details on your day. Did you make any friends? Did you learn anything? How’s your teacher, Mr. Trevor? Is he _clean_?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first DC fanfic, so I really hope you guys dig it. If you do, comment here or @ me on twitter (xwondergal)!


End file.
